


Всё не так

by sophie_jenkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Humor, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: Творчество Риты Скитер имело далеко идущие последствия.По когда-то виденной заявке о том, что лорд Волдеморт был придуман Ритой Скитер.
Kudos: 3





	Всё не так

— Нет, нет, нет! Рита, это никуда не годно! У тебя получается, что все эти нападения — дело рук банды Беллатрисы Лестрейндж, а…  
— А разве не так? — растерялась мисс Скитер, потратившая уйму времени на то, чтобы переговорить со всеми очевидцами, сопоставить все факты, провести собственное расследование и написать статью, которой она до настоящего момента гордилась.  
— Рита, — тяжело вздохнул редактор, чье имя никто никогда не мог выговорить с первого раза, — мы же не хотим ни с кем ссориться? Нет, разумеется, мы не можем обойти такое вопиющее происшествие молчанием, — уточнил он, заметив, как округляются и без того круглые глаза Риты, — но писать правду…  
— Но… — робко попыталась возразить Рита.  
— Рита, придумай что-нибудь, — отмахнулся редактор. — Я же знаю, ты можешь. К вечеру занесешь новый вариант.  
Рита Скитер поджала губы. Придумать? И не ссориться? Ну раз так…  
Как водится в бульварных романах, выхолощенных историях успеха и судьбах, записанных норнами с очень своеобразным чувством юмора, на следующее утро лорд Том М. Риддл, серпентолог и преподаватель биологии, не унаследовавший от отца ничего, кроме титула, проснулся знаменитым.

* * *

— Абраксас, я протестую! — лорд Волдеморт, воскрешенный Прыткопишущим Пером Риты Скитер из школьных шуточек, бытовавших на Слизерине почти полвека назад, разве что не плевался ядом в лучших традициях тропических змей. — Раз уж, если верить газетам, я захватываю власть, мне все-таки хотелось бы если не захватить ее, то хотя бы остаться в живых.  
— Том, — зевнул Абраксас Малфой, — помилуй, кто же верит газетам?..  
— Как минимум, Аврорат. И Орден Феникса, — мрачно заметил Том, впервые в жизни задумавшись, способен ли он заавадить человека. Вернувшись на родину из внеочередной экспедиции он никак не ожидал такой шумихи и повышенного внимания к его скромной особе. — И как ты знаешь, дуэлянт из меня так себе. В последний раз я вообще едва ноги унес.  
Абраксас Малфой почесал нос.  
— Странно, — протянул он, — а я слышал, что Лорд Волдеморт приложил кого-то до сих пор не распознанным и особо изощренным проклятием…  
— Я оговорился! Вместо «Praetego» вырвалось «Praedemo», я же не знал, что оно снимает кожу!..  
Абраксас поморщился, его давнишний сокрурсник с самого начала раздражал всех своим совершенно невыносимым произношением — неужели за столько лет до сих пор не запомнил, что «Protego», а не «Praetego»?  
— Я-то думал, всех благородных лордов с детства учат драться на дуэлях, — не удержался он от насмешки.  
Том Риддл помянул про себя крепким словцом лейбористов, две мировые войны и хогвартское образование, в результате чего земли оказались у государства, содержание особняка — не по карману новоиспеченному лорду Т. Риддлу-мл., а перспективы этого самого Т. Риддла-мл., — весьма сомнительными. Его страшно удивляло, что несмотря на всю свою чистоту крови, земельные владения, особняк и счета в Гринготтсе, которым позавидовала бы даже британская корона, Малфои до сих пор не могли забыть, как из-за дурацкой проволочки лет эдак пятьсот назад не получили графского титула.  
— Абраксас, — вздохнул он, — я, конечно, не Темный Лорд, но кое-что знаю и умею. Если ты не прекратишь это безобразие в газетах, сил испробовать на тебе парочку трансильванских проклятий у меня хватит.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул изрядно взбледнувший Абраксас, сразу вспомнив все нехорошие слухи про Гонтов, — только ты пару недель еще подожди, как раз до Хэллоуина. А то я пока занят.  
Как показало время, то был единственный раз, когда Абраксас Малфой неправильно расставил приоритеты.

* * *

Прибыв на место происшествия одной из первых, Рита Скитер не задумываясь записала смерть Поттеров на счет все того же мифического лорда Волдеморта. Публика любит трагические истории про пафосных злодеев и невинных сироток, тем более что тиражи росли, а лорд Волдеморт никогда не существовал. В последнем, впрочем, Рита на секунду усомнилась, когда Абраксас Малфой скоропостижно скончался — по официальному заявлению — от драконьей оспы, но по сведениям Риты — от чего-то, напоминавшего восточноевропейское проклятие. Но мало ли недоброжелателей у Малфоев, особенно после того, как банду миссис Лестрейндж все-таки отправили в Азкабан. Спустя десять лет, услышав про уму непостижимое ограбление Гринготтса без единой зацепки, Рита ни секунды не сомневалась — Лорду Волдеморту пришло время вернуться. 


End file.
